It's a Seaweed head!
by DragonAge2FanGurl
Summary: What if a Chain that changed your age and memory got to Gil... Now Alice has to hunt down the Chain. R n R
1. The beginning of their troubles

Please review! It will all be molded together in due time.

* * *

"Come on you worm!" Alice yelled at the ugly chain.

"Wait! Alice! What kind of Chain is this?" Oz asked.

"Well I don't know.." Alice said getting side tracked.

Suddenly the Chain shot out a strange blast.

"Stupid Rabbit! Watch Out!" Gil yelled jumping in the way of the blast.

There was a bright light causing Alice and Oz to close their eyes, thus the Chain escaped. When they opened their eyes they saw a toddler Gil.

"Huh? What happened to Seaweed head? Where is the Chain?" Alice asked.

"I guess the Chain turns people into babies," Oz sighed.

"Onii San, Onee Chan, what happened?" The toddler Gil asked.

"What do you mean "Onee Chan" huh?" Alice snapped.

"Onee Chan.. You don't remember me?" little Gil cried out.

"And alters their memories," Oz concluded.

* * *

CHIBI CHIBI GIL!


	2. The only one who can help the problem

Second Chapter PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Oz and Alice walked in the door.

"Alice Chan, Oz Sama!" Sharon yelled as they walked in.

"MAMA!" Gil yelled jumping at Sharon.

"Wha - what is Raven talking about and what happened to him?" Sharon questioned.

Oz and Alice explained the situation.

"Oh well, well, well," Break laughed as he appeared out of the cupboard.

"Papa!" Gil yelled wiggling out of Sharon's arms and jumping into Break's.

Break laughed patting Gil's head and handing him a piece of candy.

"Well we will need to get some help from.. well The Will of the Abyss." Break said setting Gil down.

"Other Onee Chan you mean Papa?" Gil asked.

"Yes, other Onee Chan," Break said smiling. Gil turned toward Alice and she smiled though she was screaming inside.h

Ha Ha Poor Alice


	3. The problem with the Solution

"Wait! Problem!" Alice yelled, "We have no way to get there!"

"Have you forgotten I have Eques Alice Chan?" Sharon asked.

"Let's send Alice Kun and Gilbert," Break said changing the subject.

"What about me?" Oz asked.

"You stay here, less is more!" Sharon announced.

Oz and Sharon argured, Oz got hit by a paper fan, and Sharon opened a portal.

"Come on," Alice said picking Gil up.

"To see other Onee Chan?" the little boy asked.

"Yes to see her," Alice sighed.

They landed smack in the center of the Abyss… and saw The Will of the Abyss.

"Oh! Hello sister… why are you here?" she asked.

"We need help finding a Chain," Alice said blantly, "It made Gilbert a toddler and changed his memory."

"Well then," The Will of the Abyss said sweetly, "let's talk prices."


	4. Getting through to the solution

Close to the end.. yeah it was short and stupid, but I liked it.

* * *

"Prices?" Alice asked.

"Yes, prices, I won't do it for free," The Will of the Abyss giggled.

"Fine.. What do you want?" Alice asked.

"Sit down, sit down," the white haired girl insisted.

Alice sat down cautiously, picked up Gil, and choked out, "What do you want?"

"Someone has to come here every week and have a tea party with me," The Will of the Abyss laughed.

"Fine Seaweed head will come here after he is back to an adult," Alice spat out.

"Alright.. I'll call the chain.

* * *

Poor Gil didn't get a say in the matter. 


	5. The Solution

The Chain appeared as ugly and stupid as ever.

"Yes milady?" the Chain asked.

"Is it true you turned him," The Will of the Abyss asked holding Gil up, "into a toddler?'

"Yes milady I did," the Chain whispered.

"So.. Sister do what you have to," the white haired girl giggled.

"So turn him back or else!" Alice spat out.

"Why would I do that?" the Chain asked.

"Because if you don't I'll kill you!" Alice yelled in fury.

"Oh well.. You must have been lying about the killing," the Chain laughed.

Alice jumped forward and started slowly beating the life out of the chain.

"Onee Chan?" Gil asked The Will of the Abyss, "Why do I feel funny?"

"You're turning back into an adult," The Will of the Abyss said patting Gil's head.

Gil awoke as a adult.

"Seaweed head!" Alice yelled jumping into Gil's arms.

"Wha- what happened?" Gil asked.

"You were saved, so now you will come back once a week for a tea party," The Will of thw Abyss giggled.

"Next time Stupid Rabbit leave me as a toddler."


End file.
